


Glocks Out, Cocks Out

by SluttySutures (PastryFudger)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, femscout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastryFudger/pseuds/SluttySutures
Summary: A series of Femscout porn drabbles. Almost entirely just PWP. Absolutely entirely self-indulgent. Each chapter will be titled with the other participating character + what the plan is for the chapter.





	Glocks Out, Cocks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout finds out Sniper has never gotten a blowjob.
> 
> She fixes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as cool as “in control, sexy sniper” is, its way more fitting to me (just personally) that he isn't the most experienced dude. he grew up the runt of all of australia, probably didn’t really get laid until he left the country.  
and, of course, scout is scout, who probably got with guys, got bored of them, and then banged their girlfriends. idk.

In all honesty, Sniper wasn’t sure_ why _ he was in this situation. He knew how he got into this - the slightest mention of his lack in sexual experience meant Scout started grilling him. At first it seemed like it was to tease, and she was giggle-snorting at him the whole time, punching him in the shoulder and he felt embarrassed, but not nearly as much as she made it out to be.

Then he admitted never getting a blowjob, and she got this look on her face that, quite frankly, he had never really seen before. 

“Wanna change that?” she asked suddenly. She was smirking devilishly, a seductive glint to her eyes, and he gaped.

“Y-you’re jokin’, right?” he managed to stammer out, just barely, but now she was sliding down onto her knees, slim hands pushing his knees apart as she knelt towards his crotch. The mood had changed swiftly, but not for the worse. Definitely not for the worse.

“I’m not jokin’, Snipes. Do you wanna blowjob or not?” She licked her lips absentmindedly (or maybe to tease him) and as he felt his pants getting tighter, he already knew the answer was tumbling out of his mouth like some sort of fool.

“Yes.”

She giggled at the response, kind of girlishly, a different laugh from when she was laughing at BLUs or other nerds, less snorts and more voice. He watched as her hands moved up to undo his belt and pants button, and he gulped, trying not to show how his hands shook with nerves. She used her teeth to bring the zipper down, and Sniper was practically bursting with excitement. Scout mouthed at his erection through his underwear before plucking the waistband against his waist, then springing free his aching cock. 

There was a pause from her, but there was a clear blush dusting her cheeks. “Mmm, you’re kinda long,” she commented finally, and Sniper let out a sort of strangled squeak in response. Scout looked like some sort of predator he’d run into back in the bush, only this time he was all too glad to be devoured. She pulled his underwear down further, and cupped his balls with one hand, the other lightly holding his erection as she licked a long stripe of saliva up the shaft. Her tongue dipped a bit into the tip, and Sniper felt self-consciously glad that he had showered the night before as she tugged his foreskin aside and licked at the sensitive skin underneath. 

  
Despite Sniper's job, though, he wasn't _always_ a patient man. “You, er, you gonna tease me all evenin’, sheila?” Sniper asked, and Scout raised a brow before flattening her tongue against the tip and letting his cock into her mouth. She sucked, lightly, her hands on his inner thighs, rubbing soothingly, yet erotically. Then, she moved further down the shaft, taking in more and more of him as she took it all, and Sniper couldn’t help but close his eyes, an embarrassing sounding groan coming out of him.

He wondered, briefly, how she knew how to do this. Blowjobs, _ deepthroating, _she was swallowing him entirely, friction and heat and all the right nerves being touched in the right ways. Sniper managed to crack open his eyes, taking in the obscene view of Scout’s lips stretched and red at the base of his cock, her nose almost buried in his pubic hair. She was already watching him, and he had never thought of her to be a sultry type, but now he could understand how she managed to get that long list of ex-boyfriends she’d boasted about. For such a loud mouth, she sure knew how to use it, and with a view like that, with eyes like those? Who wouldn’t want to try and claim that?

She swirled her tongue around the shaft, and then pulled off, a string of saliva breaking as she lowered down to his scrotum, teeth lightly tugging on the skin there before suckling at the edge of his shaft. Her hand fisted around the top of his dick, jerking. Her palm was already wet somehow, and he noted that her other hand was moving around below the waist. 

Scout, she… she was masturbating. She was turned on from sucking him off, and that made his cock twitch a bit, knowing how wet she got just from him.

Feeling him twitch in her hand, she smiled at him, grabbing his cock and bringing it back to her lips and starting back up, though now it was faster, stronger, and he felt like this was going to end much quicker than he would have liked. Sniper’s breathing was getting ragged now, and Scout was moaning lightly, the faint vibrations sending shivers down his spine. He could feel a dark heat coiling in his gut, tensing and tightening. Scout pulled off halfway as he finally, _ finally _ came, and she didn’t seem to register any surprise as he came down her throat, her tongue just working to milk him of every last drop. 

When she finally pulled away, Sniper felt exhausted. He hadn’t really had many experiences that were sexual in nature, and this was a whole new territory. He sagged against the couch, feeling oddly light and heavy at the same time.

“Good, huh?” she quipped, hopping back onto the couch. Her hand landed on his thigh, rubbing soothingly, and if he had a stronger libido, it would be doing backflips in anticipation. He managed a groan in response, and she laughed, loudly, not in a mocking way, but he still felt oddly self-conscious.

He slouched down, his head tilting back, feeling tired. 

“You just gonna pass out now?” Scout asked, and he nodded.

After a moment, Sniper’s eyes shot open, and he hadn’t remembered closing them. “Wait, what about you?”

“Huh?”

He looked over, smiling awkwardly. “I, well, I had fun, but did you?”

Scout laughed again, and he couldn’t help but find it a wonderful sound. “I’ll be fine, Snipes. You go take a nap, loser.”

He nodded, and as he closed his eyes again, he heard his van’s door close as well, quietly pondering if Scout had always wanted to suck him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapters are planned. soldier will be next. i also have plans for demo, pyro, and engie. 
> 
> for obvious reasons, spy will not be on the list, and heavy and medic are in a committed relationship here so i won’t involve them unless i can think of a way.


End file.
